Beyond All Limitations
by RayneXHatake
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto's love is eternal. Their souls always find each other regardless of their forms and dimensions. This is a story of love and how it is truly blind to the vessel because it is bound to the soul.
1. Chapter 1

This was written in an attempt to bring me back into the Naruto fandom. Eventually I'm going to return to WMUI. Actually, I've outlined the rest of the story and all I need to do is sit down and write.

Now this is going to be a series of one-shots that I've written. Stories and ideas that simply won't leave me alone. Maybe it's better called "the bunny's playground' because really, that's all this is. It's the place where my plot bunnies have been born.

There will be anything from male/male relationships to female/female and male/female. I'm trying to emphasis that love is beyond all limitations.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: 14. Just Hold Me

Pairing: KakaNaru and NaruKaka (malexmale)

Rating: PG-16

Warnings: kissing, groping

* * *

At twenty-one-years-old, Naruto's life was everything he dreamed it would be when he was younger.

Long gone was the scrawny, little pipsqueak that used to live on nothing but ramen and screamed hourly about wanting to be Hokage. He was much taller now, nearly reaching six feet, and he had packed on a lot of muscle thanks to his harsh training regime. Even his diet was better. Last week he only had ramen for lunch four times and then he'd only eaten two bowls per visit. Definitely better than his previous habit of eating ramen 'til he puked or couldn't afford it anymore. He even started adding a few vegetables to his diet, like those cucumber things he liked so much and the eggplant that he'd developed a sudden taste for.

As far as his dream was concerned, he was almost there. Technically, he did achieve his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage, Tsunade had named him as her successor, but before he could take up the hat, the jounin had to vote.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto's life was everything he imagined it would be with a few surprises tossed in.

"Daydreaming already and you haven't even gotten your first batch of paperwork yet."

Naruto looked up in surprise to see the masked face of his ex-sensei and current lover. Falling in love with Kakashi wasn't something he imagined himself doing whenever he was younger, but somewhere along the way he did. He breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar and comforting chakra of the older man calmed his nerves. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was nervous and wanted Kakashi beside him. He was so close to achieving his dream that the thought of losing it made his stomach churn. "You made it."

Kakashi pocketed his infamous orange book as he walked over to the chair Naruto was sitting in and pulled the blond into his arms. Bright blue eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling of being held by Kakashi and pretended, if only for a few moments, that he wasn't waiting in a tiny office two floors down from the very meeting room where the jounin of Konoha were deciding his fate.

"Of course, I made it. You asked me to come, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's lithe frame and buried his face into the crook of that masked neck. The silver haired man chuckled roughly in the younger shinobi's ear as a lazy hand began running through the sunny blond hair tickling his cheek.

"You're not nervous, are you, Naruto-kun?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

The silver haired man tightened his grip around Naruto before reaching up to pull down the dark fabric clinging to his face. The hand that was previously lethargically playing in sunny blond hair, moved to cradle the nape of Naruto's neck. Those blue eyes opened to stare up into the warm grey eye scanning his face.

"You have nothing to worry about. They love you and would love to have you as their Hokage. So stop worrying over nothing."

With that said, their lips connected and the blond practically melted against Kakashi. Not one to take an automatic submissive role, Naruto grinned into the kiss as a deliciously devious idea formed inside his brain. Allowing the other man to knead the tense muscles running along his spine, Naruto relinquished his hold around Kakashi's waist only to run his fingers through that gravity defying hair and pull the older man closer to deepen their kiss. Not many people knew it, but Kakashi had a certain weakness for hair pulling.

Small moans and inaudible whimpers filled the tiny room as Kakashi found himself against the wall with Naruto's teeth latched onto his masked neck and his hands roaming over ripped abdominal muscles.

Suddenly, a knock on the locked door brought both of the impassioned shinobi back to their senses. Naruto hurriedly fixed his clothes as Kakashi made no rush to button his shirt. The blond haired man shook his head in disbelief at his nonchalant lover.

"Yeah?"

Though her voice was muffled through the door, Naruto could hear Shizune very clearly. "The jounin have finished voting and are requesting your presence to hear the results."

"Okay, thanks, Shizune."

As the woman walked away, Naruto turned back to Kakashi with a soft smile on his face. "Now or never right?"

Kakashi walked over and gave Naruto a soft kiss before pulling his mask up. "If I were you, I'd start thinking about my acceptance speech." Kakashi walked forward a few steps before noticing that the blond was still standing still behind him. He sighed before holding out his hand for Naruto. "Come on, let's go hear their decision."

Naruto nodded as he gratefully intertwined his fingers with Kakashi's gloved ones. The small comfort of just being in physical contact with the older man calmed his nerves tremendously. He looked up at the man he'd fallen in love with and smiled brightly. "I love you, Kakashi."

Kakashi eye-smiled back at Naruto as he squeezed the hand wrapped around his own, "And I love you."

They shared another gentle kiss before Kakashi dragged Naruto upstairs to hear the jounin's decision. The next day people from all over Fire Country and from several allied villages, celebrated as Uzumaki Naruto was named the Rokudaime.

* * *

Sweet, simple, and straight to the point. Granted, I haven't read the Naruto manga is quite some time. So forgive me for inaccuracies, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

'Til next time,

Rayne


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure if I stated this before or not, but each of these one-shots take place in different 'dimensions' and all are based on the 'Kakashi/Naruto' pairing. I'll give a little description before each one-shot just so everyone's not confused. Wake Me Up Inside is in the works right now. Life just got the better of me.

Happy Readings

* * *

Title: 29. 4:29 a.m.

Pairing: KakashixFemale!Naruto

Rating: T

Warnings: mentions of sex, Alive!Minato, Alive!Kushina

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was playing a dangerous game. One that if he lost would cost him not only the respect his sensei had for him, but also his favorite part of his anatomy.

"Kakashi, come back to bed."

The silver haired man turned to glance back at the blonde haired vixen spread out behind him. Beautiful blue eyes shone with mischief as deliciously tanned skinned shimmered with the sweat from their previous activities. It was enough to make Kakashi want to return to her feminine embrace and waste the morning away playing beneath her sheets, but he couldn't. With a quick glance to the clock ticking on her wall, Kakashi knew his window of opportunity was dwindling. The ANBU guards changed at exactly 4:29 every morning and if he wanted to leave undetected, he needed to leave as the guards changed.

He sighed as he pulled his shirt back on and ignored the sultry pout of her lips. If he kept looking at those swollen lips then he knew he wouldn't leave. "You know I can't, baby."

The rustling of sheets caught his attention again as Naruto crawled over to him and draped herself across his back. The feel of her breasts pressed intimately against him did nothing but weaken his resolve to leave. She chuckled in his ear as her tongue traced the angry looking bite mark at the junction of his neck. "Can't, or won't?"

Kakashi turned just as Naruto pulled away from him and grabbed her wrist. He tugged gently and quickly found himself with a lap full of a very naked and fuming Naruto. "You're only seventeen. Your father would kill me if he knew about us."

Naruto sighed before wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulled away and gave him a foxy grin as she gently massaged his scalp with her fingertips. "Only two more months and I'll be legal. They won't be able to say anything then."

Kakashi nodded as he stood up, her legs automatically going to wrap around his waist, and deposited her back into the bed. She pouted up at him as she unhooked her legs from his waist and crawled back to the center of her bed. Her eyes flickered over to the clock. "It's almost time."

"I know, but I'm going to enjoy the view a little bit longer."

The blonde haired girl snorted before tossing a pillow at her lover. "Go, before you get caught."

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled on his pants and pulled up his mask. He gently blew a kiss towards the smiling girl in the bed before stepping on to the narrow balcony outside her window. He quietly closed the window behind him as he kept a close watch on the chakras of the ANBU patrolling the area. It wasn't long before he was outside the Hokage mansion's gate and heading back to his apartment with a skip in his step.

"You know, Minato's going to kill you whenever he finds out you've been sleeping with his daughter behind his back."

Kakashi froze as the familiar voice of Uzumaki Kushina rang out through the silence. He slowly turned to see the red headed woman leaning against the stone wall that surrounded the property. "What?"

Kushina walked forward with a frown on her face. "You heard me. How long have you been having sex with her?"

The silver haired jounin swallowed thickly before answering. "About a year now."

Kushina nodded in understanding before sighing deeply. "That's when she started smiling again. You know, after Sasuke died I thought she'd never smile again. She loved that boy like a brother and it nearly killed her when he died."

"I know. I was there."

Kushina got right up in Kakashi's face and stared deep into the jounin's eye. "You make her happy. I won't be the reason her smile disappears again, but you've got to promise me that you won't have sex with her again 'til her eighteenth birthday. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kushina nodded as she began to walk away from Kakashi. "I won't tell Minato, but you've got to ask for his permission to date Naruto." She smiled at the younger man. "You're a good guy, Kakashi, and you make my daughter happy. You're okay in my book."

Kakashi watched in disbelief as the red headed woman returned back to the house. He shook his head as he headed to his own apartment. Maybe this game wasn't as dangerous as he thought after all. One thing was certain, he was glad it was Kushina that found him and not Minato.

* * *

Oh Kakashi, my poor dear, you get yourself into the silliest situations.

Until Next Time,

'Rayne


	3. Chapter 3

As I've said before, each of these chapters are in no way interconnected except for the fact that Naruto and Kakashi are involved. This revolves around the idea that their love is eternal and shows through in different forms. Even the dimensions and time periods they appear have no set meaning. Pretty much, it's a 100 theme challenge with just Naruto and Kakashi.

Now, this one was written ages ago, right after I watched the last episode of Spartacus. I love that show. So it's pretty much a crossover.

* * *

Title:

Pairing: one-sided KakashixFemale!Naruto

Warning: AU, Gladiator

Rating: T

He was a legend among men.

Son of Hatake Sakumo, one of the greatest gladiators to ever step upon the sands of the arena, and student to the great Doctore Namikaze Minato, the only gladiator to win his freedom and choose to stay in-service to the Lanista that saved him from execution. Taught to wield swords and cut down men three times his size while still young enough to wear a tunic. He was a mighty beast in the arena, using his unnatural tactical genius and lithe build to run circles around his opponents.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi was a god.

An enslaved god, forcibly bending to the will of his Dominus, but a god all the same, and just like the great Zeus, Kakashi had a certain weakness. Unlike Zeus, though, whose weakness was for all feminine charms, Kakashi's weakness lied within one.

Naruto, the beautiful blonde slave girl that served Domina, captured his heart with her fiery temper and uncouth tongue. He was the champion, most people walked on eggshells around him, but not her, she wasn't afraid of giving him a tongue-lashing if she felt he deserved one.

It drove him up the wall.

Even now as he trained in the ludus, his thoughts were not on the complicated combination he was supposed to be practicing, but on the blonde haired slave standing mere feet above him on the villa balcony. Just the sight of her bright blue eyes and sunny hair could cause him to forget the harsh, sandy world around him. He could hear her light laughter as she chatted idly with a few of the other slave girls and if he tried hard enough, he could even smell the jasmine in her hair as the hot wind blew towards him.

She was near to his heart and not just for her dislike of him. Naruto was the daughter of the late Doctore Minato, the only man since his father to have his upmost respect. When Minato decided to stay behind in the Lanista he did it for a red headed slave girl named Kushina that he had fallen madly in love with, not for the highly romanticized notion of loyalty to the Lanista. Unfortunately, Minato met his death at the hands of a rogue trainee named Kyuubi.

Kushina couldn't take the news of her lover's death and in a fit of rage, attacked Kyuubi, killing him and mortally injuring herself. She died in the villa, leaving behind an infant girl whimsically named 'Naruto'. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kushina was still a slave at the time of her death and the Dominus of the house decided Naruto would share the same fate as her mother 'til she could pay off the debts of her family. A difficult task for a slave, but one that was increasingly becoming a reality for Naruto as Kakashi secretly began depositing a portion of his winnings from the arena games towards her freedom.

Originally he did it as a way of paying homage to his deceased friend, but that slowly changed. He couldn't exactly place when, but somewhere along the way his fondness for the girl turned into a burning desire. He stopped using his winnings to buy whores. He stopped spending frivolous amounts of coin on wine. He put everything into seeing her free, even if he had to wait for his own freedom to come.

The sound of a whip cracking on the wind caught his attention. "Line up!"

With a final fleeting look towards the blonde haired slave leaning against the balcony of the villa, Kakashi turned to take his spot in the lineup.

His destiny was to live by the sword and pay homage to the gods through blood. He did it all in hopes of freeing the angel watching him, in hopes that she'd see beyond his crude words and actions, in hopes that she'd see his love for her and love him in return.

"Kakashi, spar with me."

As Kakashi walked forward, he could feel her eyes on his back. He turned slightly and winked before crouching down and propelling himself towards the new Doctore.

Yes, he'd win her love or die trying.

* * *

I really, really, really want to make this into a longer story, but instead I think I'll revisit this later for the word "redemption". Maybe Kakashi will get his blonde haired girl?


	4. Chapter 4

As I've stated before, these are separate universes tied up into one. I changed the relationship between Kakashi and Naruto here to be more of a parental one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: 11. Duty

Pairing: Parental KakashixNaruto

Warning: Death, angst

Rating: T

* * *

The shrill cry from the infant in the crib triggered his finely honed senses instantly. Groggily, the silver haired teenager forced his aching body from the cool sheets to limp over to the crib propped against the other side of the room. As Kakashi rested a hand against the wall to steady himself, he looked down at the tiny infant weakly whimpering with every other breath. The sunny blond hair and tanned skin reminded him so much of his late Sensei that a dull pain ran through his chest. Of course, the watery blue eyes reminded Kakashi that the little being in front of him wasn't his sensei, but an infant that needed more than Kakashi could give.

With a groan, Kakashi reached down and lifted Naruto from the crib to rest against his chest. Awkwardly, the fourteen-year-old attempted to limp without jostling Naruto too much. He knew he needed to get the baby a bottle to stop the crying, but with his injury from the Kyuubi attack still healing, it was a hard task to complete. As steady as he could, he limped into his tiny kitchen and pulled a readymade bottle from the refrigerator.

"Brat, you look like death warmed over."

Kakashi turned his head to look at the white haired sennin Jiraiya leaning against the wall of the kitchen. He wasn't even going to ask how the man got into the ANBU protected apartment and at three o'clock in the morning he found himself not really caring how he got there. It was too early and Kakashi was too tired to worry about something as insignificant as that. All he wanted to focus on was warming up the cold bottle in his hands so he could quiet the whimpering child in his arms.

"When was the last time you slept a full eight hours kid?"

Kakashi ignored Jiraiya as he used his charka to slowly heat up the bottle. Only after testing the temperature did he feed the whining child. The little cries and whimpers turned to soft suckling sounds as Naruto attempted to suck the bottle dry.

"You've got to talk to me sometime."

With his good eye carefully watching Naruto's ounce intake, Kakashi sighed into the nearly silent room. "A full eight hours? Not since I was five."

Jiraiya frowned at the younger boy. "Brat, don't get smart with me. You're not doing him or yourself any favors by not sleeping."

Kakashi's cold stare cut into Jiraiya as he turned away from the infant in his arms. "I get what I can, when I can."

Jiraiya held up his hands as he pushed himself away from the wall, "Chill brat. I'm only trying to make sure you're okay. I'll make some tea, it'll calm you down."

Kakashi wanted to protest, but Jiraiya was already walking over to the stove to put some tea on boil. He watched as Kakashi carefully burped Naruto before giving the baby back his bottle. "I never expected you to be so good at that."

Kakashi closed his normal eye as Obito's eye throbbed dully in his head. "Whenever Kushina found out she was pregnant, she made all of us go to the shinobi parenting classes held at the hospital. She said she would be taking shameless advantage of her husband's students and wanted to make sure we were comfortable around babies."

The white haired man chuckled as he turned around to pour two cups of tea. With his back turned, Kakashi never saw the little white powder Jiraiya added to his cup. "Kushina was a smart woman. She'll be dearly missed."

Kakashi's grip around Naruto tightened as Jiraiya reminded him of the deaths still too fresh in his mind to fully comprehend. He only barely managed to bite back a traitorous sob as he realized he'd never see his Sensei or Kushina ever again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Jiraiya stood up and placed a heavy hand on Kakashi's shoulder before handing him his cup. "Drink, it'll make you feel better."

Kakashi placed Naruto's bottle on the table before using his free hand to take the tea. His mask was already down, so he simply downed the entire cup before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

The white haired man waited a few minutes for the sedative to kick in before speaking. "I think you know exactly why I'm here."

Kakashi's grey eye widened as his grip tightened on Naruto. He brought the child closer to his chest before putting distance between Jiraiya and himself. The Third had hinted to him early on that Naruto was probably going to be taken from him, but Kakashi wouldn't let himself believe it. Surely they would let him keep the last link to his sensei he had. Surely they realized that only Kakashi could protect Naruto the way he needed to be protected.

"No."

The Sannin's eyes were full of sadness as he nodded his head. "You can't keep him Kakashi."

"I can protect him."

"No, you can't. You'll only harm him with your memories. He's not Minato."

Anger burned through Kakashi's veins as he fought to keep his eye open. "I know that! I've watched him every single moment for the past month and I can already tell he's nothing like Sensei or Kushina. Naruto is going to be great all on his own."

Jiraiya smiled sadly at the teenager as he held out his hands. "We both know that Konoha needs you back within the shinobi ranks. You can't take care of Naruto and perform your duty to the village. It's too much for you two bare."

Kakashi's back pressed against the wall as Jiraiya closed in on him. He weakly slid to his knees with Naruto clutched tightly in his arms, listening to the baby coo into his chest. "I can do it Jiraiya. I can!"

Jiraiya reached down and gently removed Naruto from Kakashi's arms. "You have a duty, Kakashi, to Konoha. Naruto will be fine and one day you'll get the chance to see him again."

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly together as Jiraiya walked out the door with a screaming Naruto in his arms. The silver haired boy barely managed to crawl back into his room and into his bed before the full force of Jiraiya's drug hit him. He hugged the little orange blanket that smelled so much like Naruto tightly to his chest before succumbing to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I absolutely adore the attention this is getting. It's practically been my 'get back into Naruto' writing assignment. Unfortunately, WMUI may not be updated before Thanksgiving. I've got a 20 page paper due on Burma during WW2 on the 30th. *cries* Why do I procrastinate?

* * *

Title: 15. Seeking Solace

Pairing: Female!KakashixNaruto, past Female!KakashixIruka

Rating: K

Warnings: Fluff

* * *

Kakashi was furious.

Her normally calm chakra sparked dangerously around her as she paced the floor of her bedroom with a snarl on her unmasked lips and a growl in her chest. Her faithful ninken sat on her bed with their tails tucked firmly between their legs and ears flat against their heads, they knew their summoner was beyond pissed. The only question they had was who had ticked the silver haired woman off.

Pakkun was the one that finally worked up the courage to address their fuming alpha. "Kakashi, what's wrong?"

She snarled at the pug before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. It wasn't right for her to take out her frustrations on the pack. The silver haired woman ended up plopping down on her bed and sighing contently as the pack curled around her, offering her a little comfort. As she gently scratched Pakkun behind the ears, her pretty face twisted into one of disgust.

"Iruka had the nerve to call me out today about my relationship with Naruto." Guruko nuzzled closer to Kakashi, resting his white snout against her lean stomach. She absentmindedly reached down to run her fingers through his brown fur. "He asked if I was only using Naruto for the sex or if I'd finally grown a heart."

Beside her head, Bull's chest rumbled with a menacing growl. She gently butted her head against his flank. "Hey now, stop that. He's only trying to protect the person he considers a little brother."

Pakkun's tail twitched at the mention of the dark haired chunin. He remembered that relationship all too well. Iruka was the first person since Obito that Kakashi had a serious crush on, but Kakashi and Iruka were just too different to make a true relationship work. Kakashi couldn't emotionally bring herself to the level Iruka wanted and Iruka couldn't just let that go. In the end, Iruka wanted a wife and Kakashi wasn't ready to be one so she dropped him after what she claimed was a 'glorious round of break-up sex'.

Mentally, Pakkun chuckled. The girl really wasn't the greatest at relationships. Especially considering she had the emotional capacity of a rock and simply liked the physical, which is one of the reasons why she and Naruto got along so well. They both thrived in the physical part of their relationship and together they were diverging into the more emotional part at a pace they were both comfortable with.

Pakkun moved from her side to spoon against the curve of her neck. "So what did you tell him?"

Kakashi chuckled as she grinned at the ceiling. The immediate effect of that sound was felt around the room as her ninken's tails wagged slightly. "I told him it was none of his damn business and then turned in my mission report six hours late instead of my regular three."

Down by her feet, Akino snickered. Pakkun sighed as he pressed his cold snout against her cheek. "You know he's probably going to go ranting and raving to Naruto, right?"

The silver haired woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, but I can't find the energy to care at this point. Naruto's a grown man; he can decide how he wants to live his life. Iruka has no say in the matter."

"You're right about that."

The ninken and Kakashi looked over to the window in the room to see Naruto sitting on the edge of the windowsill. She smiled at the blond haired man before waving him in. "You're getting better at hiding your chakra, but your scent is going to give you away every time if you're not careful."

The twinkle in Naruto's eyes increased as he walked over to her and kneeled onto the bed. "Yes sensei, I'll keep that in mind next time."

Kakashi laughed as she reached over and pulled Naruto down towards her, the ninken rearranged themselves around the couple. Naruto contently rested his head against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Iruka giving you trouble, Naruto?"

Blond hair tickled her ear as he shook his head. "He's just trying to watch out for me, but it's annoying because it's almost like he's saying I can't handle my own relationships."

Shiba pressed firmly against Naruto's back and nuzzled the blond shinobi. Naruto's nose twitched as another one of Kakashi's ninken, Uhei, settled himself across his lower legs. Naruto looked up at his silver haired lover with a smile on his face. "Do they always do this?"

A light blush raced across Kakashi's cheeks, "we used to sleep like this. I would come in from missions and summon the pack. It used to be the only way I could get warm enough to fall asleep."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he gently ran his fingers through Urushi's white fur as the dog curled against Kakashi's side. "I could get used to this. They're very warm, comforting even."

The silver haired woman nodded as she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the warmth created by the bodies on the bed. "They're my solace."

Naruto hummed in the back of his throat as he too allowed the warmth to gently lull him into a peaceful slumber. The ninken settled beside the couple on the bed and pressed as close as they could towards the two humans. Pakkun ended up settling atop Kakashi's stomach, curled underneath Naruto's hand. Together, the mismatched family ignored the world outside and simply enjoyed being with each other.

* * *

I really liked this one. It's such a sweet one after a sort of heavy one. The next update will be really angsty and is possibly my favorite one-shot in this series.

Happy early-Turkey day my fellow Americans and happy early-Thursday to everyone else,

until next time,

Rayne


End file.
